Antes de o Sol Nascer
by Kuny
Summary: Na noite da queda do Reino da Terra, Katara não consegue dormir. Entre várias preocupações, seus pensamentos chegam até uma certa pessoa... em quem ela sequer queria pensar. [ONESHOT] [Zutara]


Disclaimer: Não, _Avatar The Last Airblender_ não me pertence. Essas fic não tem fins lucrativos _blábláblá..._ _-.-_

**Legenda:** (muitooo importante para não se confundir ao ler a fic)

"Zuzu"-fala do personagem

**_Zuko_**- em **_negrito/itálico_**... flashback

_I'm Zuzu fan-_ _itálico_... pensamento de Katara

O primeiro e o último trecho são partes de músicas do anime Rurouni Kenshin (que por acaso, não me pertence também. Coincidência?? o.o) A fic se passa logo após o capítulo 2x20. Boa leitura!!

* * *

"_Na longe noite de insônia meus pensamentos chegam em você  
Estão sussurrando 'Este é o amor'"_

_Sanbun no Junjou na Kanjou - Rurouni Kenshin_

_

* * *

Antes de o Sol Nascer_

A noite estava silenciosa. A única coisa que cortava o silêncio era o farfalhar das folhas, que sequer incomodava o grupo acampado ali na floresta. Todos dormiam, menos uma garota.

Katara não conseguia dormir. Várias coisas a deixaram inquieta; o golpe de Azula e do Dai Lee, a queda do Reino da Terra, o ferimento grave de Aang, a traição de Zuko.

Mesmo após ter constatado que o dobrador de ar realmente estava bem, ela ainda estava com uma sensação ruim, um mal-estar, que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo e não a deixava.

_Hoje realmente foi um dia cansativo. Para todos nós._

Fechou seus olhos, esperando o sono chegar. Mas ele não chegava. Tentou mais um pouco, pois sua teimosia não permitia desistir de nada tão fácil assim. Virou-se para um lado e para outro; absolutamente nada.

Abriu seus olhos, se deparando com céu cheio de estrelas. Por um tempo ficou admirando-as, juntando-as, formando diversos desenhos com elas. Lembrava-se de que costumava brincar disso com sua mãe. _Mamãe..._

_...Por que eu estou assim?_

_-_

_**"Você não sabe! Não sabe o que essa guerra me fez passar!"-gritou, calando Zuko. Sua raiva, sua tristeza- uma explosão de sentimentos veio a tona, e podia sentir seus olhos começarem a lacrimejarem.**_

_**Virou-se, para que Zuko não a visse- não daquele jeito.**_

_**"A..."-as palavras saíam com dificuldade, com sua voz embargada pelo choro-"A Nação do Fogo... tirou minha mãe de mim."-suas lágrimas começaram a percorrer por todo o seu rosto; não conseguia segurar. Sentia-se patética por estar demonstrando suas fraquezas na frente de um inimigo. Por um tempo, só recebeu o silêncio do outro como resposta, como este estivesse respeitando a dor dela.**_

_**"...Eu sinto muito."-disse ele, por fim.**_

_**"**Sente nada!**", pensou em dizer. Mas as palavras seguintes de Zuko a fizeram reconsiderar. Ele a surpreendeu, e certamente não esperava ouvir isso de Zuko.**_

_**"...Isso é algo que temos em comum."**_

-

Katara virou-se, e afundou seu rosto no saco de dormir. Quando perguntava a si mesma porque estava assim, imediatamente se lembrava de Zuko. Lembrava-se da caverna, da discussão, da cicatriz.

_Sua idiota._

Não sabia porquê considerava Zuko um traidor, sendo que ele nunca havia feito parte do grupo. Ele nunca fora um amigo, e sim um inimigo. O único que ele realmente havia traído era o seu tio.

Talvez fosse porque havia acreditado nas palavras dele. Talvez fosse por isso... que sentia que havia sido traída.

-

_**"...Isso é algo que temos em comum"**_, **_repetiu mentalmente. Aquelas palavras realmente mexeram com Katara. E os minutos que se sucederam depois disso foram o suficiente para que sentisse o peso de suas palavras._**

_**Havia dito a ele coisas horríveis.**_

_**"Me desculpe..."-disse, quebrando o silêncio.-"Me desculpe por ter gritado daquele jeito."**_

_**"Não importa."-o jeito seco e baixo com que Zuko havia lhe respondido a fez sentir-se pior ainda; quando recordava o jeito com que o príncipe da Nação do Fogo falava, lembrava-se sempre de sua estupidez e de sua arrogância demonstrada na sua voz.**_

_**"É só que... por tanto tempo... sempre que imagino o rosto do inimigo... Era o seu rosto."-disse, desculpando-se.**_

_**"Meu rosto?"-repetiu Zuko. Ele tocou em sua cicatriz. A sua marca.-"...Entendo."**_

_**URGH! Como conseguia piorar ainda mais as coisas?! "**Katara, você é demais. Realmente demais.**"**_

_**"Não. Não... Não foi o que eu quis dizer."**_

_**"Está tudo bem."-disse, retirando a mão de sua cicatriz.-"Eu pensava... que essa cicatriz me representava. A marca do príncipe banido... amaldiçoado a caçar o Avatar para sempre."**_

_**As palavras saíam de sua boca sem que pudesse controlá-las. Um desabafo... talvez realmente precisasse. Não sabia como... mas de alguma forma Katara conseguira arrancar aquilo de dentro do peito dele.**_

_**"Mas ultimamente... Percebi que sou livre para determinar o meu próprio destino."-Zuko respirou profundamente.-"Mesmo que... mesmo que nunca fique livre da minha marca."**_

_**Uns únicos instantes de silêncio se estabeleceram. Instantes que pareciam durar uma eternidade para Zuko. Por que havia falado aquilo a ela? Não falara nada nem mesmo para o seu tio, a pessoa mais próxima a ele.**_

_**Sentia-se fraco... assim como naquele dia. No dia em que ganhara esta marca.**_

_**"Talvez... possa ficar livre dela."-os olhos do príncipe se arregalaram.**_

_**"O quê?"**_

_**"**O que está dizendo, Katara?**", perguntou a si mesma.**_

_**"Eu tenho habilidades de cura."-disse Katara.**_

_**Zuko desapontou-se. Por um momento, as palavras dela lhe trouxeram uma esperança. Uma chance de ver-se livre daquela marca. "É uma cicatriz. Não pode ser curada."**_

_**A dobradora de água retirou de seu bolso um frasco.**_

_**"Isso é água do Oásis dos espíritos do Pólo Norte. Ela tem propriedades especiais, então a tenho guardado para algo importante..."-explicou-se.**_

_**"**O que você está fazendo, Katara?**", indagou-se novamente. Aproximou-se de Zuko, segurando firmemente o frasco em mãos.**_

_**"Não sei se funcionaria, mas..."-olhou-o nos olhos. Zuko fechou os seus, mostrando que queria tentar. Quem sabe... ela poderia curá-lo. Ele queria acreditar nisso.**_

_**"**Por que está fazendo isso, Katara?**"**_

_**Katara tocou em seu rosto.**_

_**"**Não sei por que estou fazendo isso... Eu quero ajudá-lo. Essa vontade é mais forte que eu. Não sei se estou fazendo isso apenas para me redimir. Não sei... Apenas...**"**_

_**Estavam tão próximos...**_

_**"**Apenas... senti que suas palavras eram... verdadeiras.**"**_

-

Katara afundou ainda mais seu rosto no saco de dormir.

_Fui uma idiota. Como pude acreditar no inimigo?_

_Mas, ele parecia estar falando a verdade!_

Naquela hora, ele não era um inimigo. _Pelo menos parecia._ A sua voz estava mais calma... o seu olhar era outro. Ele estava diferente. Diferente daquele príncipe que chegara à sua tribo caçando o Avatar.

_Eu confiei em você. Eu acreditei em você._

_Eu..._

_**"...Eu pensei que tivesse mudado!"-disse, usando chicotes de água contra os chicotes de fogo de Zuko.**_

_**Assim que os golpes se anularam, ele disse:**_

_**"Eu mudei."**_

_Mentira._

_Você só me enganou. Enganou a mim, ao seu tio._

_Você não mudou._

"Por que estou me importando com isso?"

Fechou os olhos. E novamente, sua tentativa de dormir fora frustrada. Não conseguia, de jeito nenhum, dormir.

"Não consegue dormir, Katara?"-perguntou Toph, de repente.

Sua pergunta repentina assustou-a, e depois de se recuperar do susto, limitou-se a responder apenas com um murmúrio.

"Katara... posso ser cega, mas não sou besta."-disse a Bei Fong, estranhando a garota.-"Você está bem?"

"...Sim."-respondeu, com uma risada fraca. Toph sabia que ela estava mentindo, iria insistir, mas reconsiderou. Talvez fosse melhor conversar com ela amanhã, quando todos estivessem mais dispostos.

"...Vê se dorme."

"Tá. Ah... Obrigado, Toph."-disse Katara, agradecendo a preocupação da outra.

"Hunf."

Depois de meia hora, Toph já havia dormido. Katara olhou para o céu, pela segunda vez naquela madrugada. Apesar das mesmas estrelas estarem lá, o céu estava estranhamente mais escuro que antes.

Escuridão que se apoderava de seu coração também. Estava cheia de dúvidas, de medos. Medo da guerra, do futuro, de seu coração. Tinha medo dos sentimentos que começaram a nascer nele; os sentimentos podiam manipular o coração, e este gostava muito de pregar peças.

Katara desistiu de dormir. Pôs-se apenas a observar o céu noturno, esperando os primeiros raios de sol tocarem-no.

"A hora mais escura é aquela que vem antes do sol nascer", dizia sua avó.

_-FIM-_

* * *

"_Não serei capaz de dormir nada hoje à noite_

_Quanto estou só, o amanhã parece tão distante  
E ainda que eu esteja na escuridão da madrugada, eu devo ir."_

Fragmentos de _Heart of Sword_ – _Rurouni Kenshin_


End file.
